Metroid: Evolved
by Shininganblade
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic story. And again told in mostly diologue.


**Samus**- "You called me sir?"

**Federation General**- "Yes, I have a mission for you .You must go to Earth, the Space pirates are heading there with a new weapon technology. You leave tomorrow."

**Samus**- "Ok, I'll get ready."

**Federation General**-"We have a new gunship for you to use. I'll have the crew set it up for you."

**Samus**- "Thank you sir."

(Samus leaves the general with a salute and heads home)

**Samus Thinking**- "They already attacked Earth 15 years ago. Almost everything was destroyed, and the people are just about finished repairing the damage. Why would they need to go again? There's barely anything left, what would they want?"

(She shuts off the lights and goes to bed)

(The next day)

**Crewman 1**- "Are you ready to go Samus?"

**Samus**- "Yes, Is the ship almost ready?"

**Crewman 2**- "Yes almost, about 5 more minutes."

**Samus**- "Ok"

(The power suit forms around Samus. A mechanized suit of armor made by an ancient race known as the Chozo.)

**Crewman 2**- "I have to get one of those!"

**Samus**- "You want one? I trained 12 years with the Chozo to earn this, and I only have it because they were all about to die."

**Crewman 2**- "Oh, never mind then."

**Crewman 1**- "Ok the ship is finished. It's a beauty and a brute too."

**Samus**- " Thank you, I better be off."

**Computer Adam**- " It's been a while milady. Do we finally have another mission?"

**Samus**- " Yes, Our mission is to stop the Space Pirates from landing on Earth."

**Computer Adam**- " Earth? Why would they want to go there?"

**Samus**- "I tried to figure it out but I just don't know. So, What is on the new ship the General gave us?"

**Computer Adam**- "Ok, Let me check……The ship has been outfitted with 4 lasers, two plasma cannons, a neo cannon, and 3 medium rocket packs."

**Samus**- "I wonder if we really need that many weapons. I think they might just slow us down."

**Computer Adam**- "You'll want the weapons when we find the Space pirates. Don't let your guard down. You never know what they might do."

(After hours of flight they finally get in range of Earth.)

**Computer Adam**- "Samus were closing in on the Pirates."

**Samus**- "Ok, Lets get the guns ready. Lock on the pirate ship. We have to destroy them before they land."

**Computer Adam**- "Milady we have a transmission form the pirates."

**Samus**- "Put them on."

**Pirate Transmission Voice**- "If you don't stop you approach we will be forced to fire upon you."

**Samus**- "Very well. You want to fight, let's fight. Adam arm and lock the weapons."

**Computer Adam**- " All weapons locked and loaded for assault."

**Samus**- " Fire all weapons aiming at the pirate's ship."

**Pirate Transmission Voice**- "You'll regret this. Crew, arm and fire all weapons now!!"

(Both ships open fire upon each other. The aftermath of the gunning leaves the pirate's ship with minor hull damages, and Samus's ship with a single shot taken.)

**Computer Adam**- "Milady they shot us with an EMP mine. All of out electrical systems for the guns, shields, and engines are down."

**Samus**- "Great we can't fight back. Now what?"

**Computer Adam**- "Were getting another transmission from the pirates."

**Samus**- "Patch them in."

**Pirate Transmission Voice**- "Our commander wants to fight you face to face if you want to save your ship hunter."

**Samus**- "He wants to fight face to face. Ok, fine. Your going to beam me in and take the chance that I might just kill you all?"

**Pirate Transmission Voice**- "It's a chance were taking."

**Computer Adam**- "Be careful milady this doesn't sound right."

**Samus**- "I will."

**Pirate Transmission Voice**- "Were bringing you in."

(Samus gets teleported into a battle area on the space pirate ship. A blood stained, smashed up area with no entrances. Just a glass-shield covered room at the top for a control room.)

**Pirate Commander**- "So, You dare to fight me hunter?"

**Samus**- "Yes, I can't sit around waiting for you to destroy my ship and me. Why? Is there a problem?"

**Pirate Commander**- "No, problem for me…Only you. You fell right into out trap. We knew that you would come if we were near Earth, and you came.

**Samus**- "You……"

**Pirate Commander**- "Oh, and before we start let me show you a little surprise.

(He speaks into a microphone up to the scientist in the control room.)

**Pirate Commander**- "Scientists activate the Bio-ray. Give me draining genes of a metroid and shadow genes of and ing."

**Samus**- "A Bio-ray! How did you get your hands on that technology!?"

**Pirate Commander**- "I'll tell you when I am snapping your arms in two!"

**Pirate Scientist 1**- "Genes imputed into the containers sir."

**Pirate Scientist 2**- "Activating Bio-ray."

(A laser type mechanism comes out of the wall and aims ant the pirate commander.)

**Pirate Scientist 2**- "Laser activated, Firing in 3 … 2 … 1 …. Fire Bio-ray."

(A blue field surrounds the commander and his body begins to change.)

**Pirate Commander**- "Now do you think you can kill me? Oh, here's another surprise. Activate an EMP centered at her helmet's visor. You can't easily kill now that you cant see lock onto me with your visor."

**Samus**- "No, you jammed my visor. I may not be able to lock, but I can still see you with my helmet off. Plus I know just how to kill you."

**Pirate Commander**- " Oh really, lets go. I'm going to rip you to pieces!"

**Samus**- " All I have to do is hit you with an ice spread and you'll totally freeze because of you metroid genes."

**Pirate Commander**- "I have phantom abilities. Your shots will go right through me!"

**Samus**- "Correct, but when I was fighting the ing they have to become solid in order to attack."

**Pirate Commander**- "And if I don't attack you were would just have enough time to attack and destroy your ship. But that's not what we agreed on."

**Samus**- "Like you follow what you say for rules."

**Pirate Commander**- "Watch it and we might just destroy your ship anyway.

(As Samus waits she gets and idea. She quickly puts her helmet partially on so she can contact Adam, but see if she's getting attacked.)

**Samus**- "Adam would I be able to use the ray to alter my suit? Its made with infused Chozo DNA."

**Computer Adam**- "Yes, it might work, be very careful though. Make it give you Luminoth genes and you should create the light suit again."

**Samus**- "All right. I'll try to use it."

**Pirate Commander**- " What are you trying to plan none of your shot will hit me so there is nothing you can do."

**Samus**- "Really. I could do this!"

(She shoots 3 rockets at the shield-window killing one of the scientists and smashing the glass. She jumps in.)

**Pirate Scientist 2**- "No, Stay away!"

**Samus**- "Tell me how to use the ray."

**Pirate Scientist 2**- "No, Never."

**Samus**- "Then bye bye."

(She kills the scientist, and tries to activate the ray.)

**Samus**- "Good its on. Now I need to input Luminoth genes then step into the ray"

(She sets the computer for Luminoth genes, and sets the ray with a ten second timer. Then jumps back into the room.)

**Pirate Commander**- "Your plan was to kill my scientists? If so I can always get more."

**Samus**- "No"

(A white light appears around Samus as the beam hits her.)

**Pirate Commander**- "No what's this!"

**Samus**- "Your so dead."

(The light grows brighter and brighter until it instantly absorbed into Samus's suit. The suit becomes bright glowing white.)

**Samus**- "This was my plan."

(She shoots a powered beam of light at the pirate commander.)

**Pirate Commander**- "No what's this! I'm becoming solid!"

**Samus**- "When a light beam makes contact with an ing it becomes a solid form. And with that…"

(She fires a ice-light beam at the pirate.)

**Pirate Commander**- "No, This wasn't supposed to happen. I may die, but I'm taking you with me!"

(The pirate completely freezes over.)

**Samus**- "Die and don't come back!"

(She shoots a rocket at the frozen body and it shatters.)

**Alarm**- "Warning evacuate immediately. Self destruct activated ordered by the commander. All personnel have approximately one minute and thirty seconds to evacuate."

(After narrowly making it out of the ship Samus starts to head home.)

**Samus**- "I cant believe it was all a trap to lure me in."

**Adam**- "What's done is done milady. You don't need to worry about it. They did have a dangerous technology that they could have used on Earth if you didn't go."

**Samus**- "Yes, True. But we never found out where they got the ray from."

**Adam**- "We may never know but we have to keep an out for more when were on other missions involving the pirates."

(A few hours later Samus reaches the planet she lives on and lands her military hanger. She heads to the generals office after she gets her stuff.)

(After a walk. She enters his office)

**General**- "Ah, Samus did you complete you mission?"

**Samus**- "Yes, the ship and most of the pirates were killed in the self-destruct its commander started."

**General**- "He destroyed his own ship?"

**Samus**- "Yes, buts it's a long story."

**General**- "Tell away."

(She explains about the ship battle, to the bio-ray, all the way until the self-destruct of the ship.)

**General**- "Well, I should give you extra pay for this."

**Samus**- "I don't need the money. I'm just glad I could save my home planet. Just let me keep the ship."

**General**- "Yes yes, of course. Anything you need."

**Samus- **"Thank you sir."

(She leaves with a salute.)

Mission End


End file.
